1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to 3-carboxypropyl-aminotetralin compounds which are useful as mu opioid receptor antagonists. The invention is also directed to pharmaceutical compositions comprising such compounds, methods of using such compounds for treating or ameliorating medical conditions mediated by mu opioid receptor activity, and processes and intermediates useful for preparing such compounds.
2. State of the Art
It is now generally understood that endogenous opioids play a complex role in gastrointestinal physiology. Opioid receptors are expressed throughout the body, both in the central nervous system and in peripheral regions including the gastrointestinal (GI) tract.
Compounds which function as agonists at opioid receptors, of which morphine is a prototypical example, are the mainstays of analgesic therapy for the treatment of moderate to severe pain. Unfortunately, use of opioid analgesics is often associated with adverse effects on the GI tract, collectively termed opioid-induced bowel dysfunction (OBD). OBD includes symptoms such as constipation, decreased gastric emptying, abdominal pain and discomfort, bloating, nausea, and gastroesophageal reflux. Both central and peripheral opioid receptors are likely involved in the slowdown of gastrointestinal transit after opioid use. However, evidence suggests that peripheral opioid receptors in the GI tract are primarily responsible for the adverse effects of opioids on GI function.
Since the side effects of opioids are predominantly mediated by peripheral receptors, whereas the analgesia is central in origin, a peripherally selective antagonist can potentially block undesirable GI-related side effects without interfering with the beneficial central effects of analgesia or precipitating central nervous system withdrawal symptoms.
Of the three major opioid receptor subtypes, denoted mu, delta, and kappa, most clinically-used opioid analgesics are thought to act via mu opioid receptor activation to exert analgesia and to alter GI motility. Accordingly, peripherally selective mu opioid antagonists are expected to be useful for treating opioid-induced bowel dysfunction. Preferred agents will demonstrate significant binding to mu opioid receptors in vitro and be active in vivo in GI animal models.
Postoperative ileus (POI) is a disorder of reduced motility of the GI tract that occurs after abdominal or other surgery. The symptoms of POI are similar to those of OBD. Furthermore, since surgical patients are often treated during and after surgery with opioid analgesics, the duration of POI may be compounded by the reduced GI motility associated with opioid use. Mu opioid antagonists useful for treating OBD are therefore also expected to be beneficial in the treatment of POI.